Cuando la muerte se asoma
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: Cuando le dicen que Carol murio ¿Que es lo que en verdad siente? ¿Que es lo que esconde? / DarylxCarol / 3 Temporada / Spoilers / Rate: T


**Hola! (de nuevo lml) ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya van a salir de vacaciones? ¿No? Ni yo ._. Bueno lol**

**Aquí traigo mi tercer one-shoot c: aklklasj Spoilers 3° temporada.  
Introducción: Cuando Daryl se entera de que Carol murió, ¿Qué es lo que esconde? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad siente?**

**Rate: T - otro fanfic romántico, estoy construyendo el "sensual" y pronto lo tendré xD Just wait.**

**Personajes: Daryl y Carol (Caryl Caryl Caryl everywhere)**

**Gracias por leer! –Xcaret**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"¿Y Carol? ¿T-Dog?"

"Murieron"

_Murieron_.

Esa pequeña palabra rondaba por su cabeza. Se quería convencer de que no habían dicho eso. Era imposible. Él la había cuidado todo este tiempo, siempre trataba de estar ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Había tratado de no dejarla fuera de su vista… y solo basto para que se separaran un momento para que estuviera muerta.

No permitiría que la bebe muriera, no si él podía evitarlo. No quería compensar la muerte de Carol cuidando a la bebe. Pero si por él estaba que ella no muriera por falta de alimento, lo iba a hacer. Sería una manera de honrar lo que Carol tanto se empeño: en salvar a la bebe. Incluso si ella solo planeaba hacer nacer bien a la bebe.

Cuando llevaba a Maggie agarrada a su cintura no pudo evitar recordar las veces que había llevado a Carol en el mismo lugar. Solo que las manos de Carol eran… eran… delicadas, frágiles. Le hacía querer agarrar esas frías manos con las suyas, solo por el hecho de no dejarla caer. Los ojos le empezaron a picar. No era por el viento que pegaba su cara, había viajado mucho en la moto y estaba acostumbrado a eso. Lloraría por ella. No por el maldito viento. Aun así las contuvo, no necesitaba a una muchacha sintiéndose mal por él. No quería ninguna lastima.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella en sus brazos, la pequeña criatura estaba tan indefensa, tan… sola como él. Su padre estaba en el agujero y su hermano aun era muy chico para saber lo que era cuidar un bebe. Se sentía tan responsable de la bebe como todos en la habitación. Pero aun así no se sintió patético cuando la agarro entre sus brazos y le dio su biberón. En ese momento lo juro. Juro cuidar a la bebe así fuera lo último que haría. No dejaría que otra persona muriera por su culpa.

"¿Ya tiene nombre?"

"No. Había pensado en Jacki, Amy, Sophia…" un apretujón en su pecho "en Andrea… _Carol_"

Otra vez esas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, y tratando de detenerlas solo se le ocurrió empezar algún tema diferente. "Que te parece pequeña patea traseros"

Escucho las risas de todos. Por lo menos ya reían.

"¿Te gusta?" Movió un poco la botella "Si… vas a ser la pequeña patea traseros"

_La que vivió gracias a muchos_.

-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía solo. Solo como cuando había perdido a Merle. Otra vez estaba completamente solo. Ya no la tenía a ella.

Solo por un descuido.

Cuando hicieron tres tumbas se sintió aun más patético. No fue al "velatorio", estaba seguro de que si iba le sería imposible contenerse. Así que decidió ir cuando nadie estuviera presente. Al fin y al cabo, nadie se metería con él solo por el hecho de ir solo.

Metió la pequeña flor a su chaleco, se colgó la ballesta a la espalda y fue hacia aquel frio lugar.

Había tres. Habían perdido a tres personas. Y para él la que le dolía… la que le podía causar una llaga en el órgano palpitante, era solo la de ella. Si, le dolían las otras perdidas también, y lo sentía por los que sufrían por ellos. Pero de ese lugar, esa tumba, esa tumba sin cuerpo, era la que dolía. Ardía de una forma espantosa saber que por él, ella estaba muerta.

Tal vez no era una responsabilidad directa, pero él sentía como si así fuera.

Una vez a la altura de la desfigurada cruz de madera, saco esa pequeña y blanca flor. Como la de aquel día… Solo que esta vez, esa flor no había crecido por Sophia… había crecido por ella. Al colocarla en la tierra una lágrima se escapo y esta vez no trato de detener las siguientes.

No había llorado por Merle.

No había llorado por otras personas.

Pero en ese momento, lloraba por ella. La que tal vez sería la persona más importante en su vida.

Recordó esas veces en las que su temperamento le había ganado y le había dicho tantas cosas, esas veces en las que terminaba gritándole a la mujer. Las veces que ella solo lo observaba, solo lo miraba, esperando a que en cualquier momento él la golpeara. Nunca paso.

Como tampoco paso lo que él había querido. Un abrazo… algo. Nunca había tenido el valor de jalarla hacia él y darle un abrazo. Nada, de hecho.

"Carol, si aun estas aquí… solo quiero decir que… gracias"

_Gracias por estar hay conmigo. Gracias por no tenerme miedo. Gracias por sacar lo mejor de mí. Gracias por hacerme sonreír. Gracias por hacer que la vida cobrara sentido de nuevo. Gracias… por todo_.

De nuevo se puso en movimiento. No se quedaría a esperar a que alguien más lo hiciera, él quería ser el que encontrara su cuerpo. No iba a dejar una tumba vacía. La única tumba vacía.

Volvió a aquel pasillo… el mismo en el que habían encontrado el cuerpo carcomido de T-Dog. Recordó aquella puerta que se movía. Recordó el cuchillo en el cuello del caminante. Recordó la tela que llevaba puesta en la cabeza. Todo le recordaba a ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo buscando el cuerpo. Solo sabía que su cansancio le decía que mucho. De una forma u otra la encontraría, así fuera ese día, el siguiente o el siguiente. No se detendría hasta encontrarlo.

Se termino sentando en el suelo. Con _ese_ cuchillo en mano y cruzado de piernas.

La historia de las Rosas Cherokee.

Un cuchillazo en la pared.

Sophia en el granero. Carol yendo a su propia muerte. Un abrazo.

Otro cuchillazo.

Flecha en el costado. Bala en la cabeza. Beso en la frente.

Otro cuchillazo.

Un grito. Muchos caminantes. Fuego en el granero. Una Carol en la moto atrás de él.

Otro cuchillazo.

Disparando juntos. Espalda lastimada. Masaje cortó. Chiste sexual de su parte.

Otro cuchillazo.

Se sentía patético haciéndole eso a la pared.

La puerta volvió a moverse. Igual que la vez pasada. Una rabia se deposito en su pecho. Una de esas cosas había causado la muerte de Carol. Y lo decidió, mataría a todas esas cosas que se metieran en su camino… empezando por esa porquería tratando de salir del armario.

Con un empujón de sus talones, pudo pararse. Cuchillo en mano. Abrió la puerta y hay estaba.

Lo temió. Temió que en cualquier momento se levantaría y lo atacaría. Que esos bellos ojos azules ahora fueran de un color amarillento. Que su Carol ya no fuera su Carol, que ahora fuera una de esas cosas.

Entonces ella levanto la mirada.

Los ojos seguían igual. Todo seguía igual. Solo que en sucio y cansado. Le llevo una mano al cuello para checar su pulso. Un pálpito le dijo que seguía viva.

"Carol"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se volvió a poner la ballesta en la espalda, coloco un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y otro soportando la espalda. Era la primera vez que hacia eso por alguien.

Camino lo más rápido que Carol le permitía. No quería lastimarla o que algo le pasara por sus pies, que estaba seguro se sentían más débiles que en un principio.

Aun así su corazón latía. Latía con un propósito, y lo volvía a tener.

"Daryl"

"Sshh, no hables"

Volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho. Se dejo llevar por el movimiento lento y cuidadoso del cazador. Escuchando el frenético corazón y sintiendo cada vez que él tomaba aire.

Lo siguiente que noto era que ya no estaba en sus brazos, si no que estaba en su antigua celda. Con una almohada bajo su cabeza y una manta encima de su cuerpo. Trato de que el pánico no le entrara.

Daryl noto como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. E inmediatamente se coloco al lado de la mujer. Sabía lo que era sentirse solo. El pánico que entra cada vez que ya no estás con alguien. Y más ella, que había estado encerrada todo ese tiempo.

"Ya, aquí estoy"

"Daryl"

"Si"

"T-Dog" escucho un suspiro cortado "Esta muerto"

"Lo sabemos, encontramos su cuerpo" coloco una mano en el tembloroso brazo de Carol "Ya no pienses en eso, tu estas bien gracias a él."

Volvió a sentir ese temblor.

Lo iba a volver loco. Sin pensarlo se fue recostando al lado de ella. Dejando que su costado tocara el suyo. Dejando que Carol sintiera que no estaba sola.

Sus manos se fueron enrollando en la cintura del cazador, y su cabeza poco a poco se fue colocando en el pecho del hombre.

"No te voy a perder de nuevo. Eres… _eres lo único que tengo_"

"Y _tú_ lo único que yo tengo"

Bajo de tal modo que ahora sus caras estuvieran a unos centímetros. Sus frentes ahora chocaban. E hizo lo que no volvería a dejar pasar.

La envolvió en sus brazos, sintiendo el delicado cuerpo entre el suyo. Apretujándola hacia él, y esta vez. No la dejaría ir.

Esta vez le daría el abrazo que nunca le dio.

Y esta vez, no se iba a volver a separar de ella.

~Fin~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por leer! No, este no tiene beso e.e pero tiene un abrazo :3**

**Cuando se lo mostré a mi co-escritor me dijo… "Ya deja de hacerme llorar" y se enojo xD kalhslkjas pero quien dice que Daryl en verdad no sintió eso y que no hizo eso… solo que le quitaron la escena y sha ._.**

**Puedo seguir soñando xD **

**Bueno, gracias por leer! :3**

**-Xcaret**


End file.
